1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light-emitting diode package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode (LED) is a device which converts electricity into light using characteristics of compound semiconductors. LEDs are now being applied to devices such as home appliances, remote controls, electronic signboards, displays, a variety of automatic appliances and the like and their application range continues to expand.
A light-emitting diode generally dissipates energy, in particular, in heat or light form corresponding to an energy gap between a conduction band and a valence band through combination of electrons in an n-layer and holes in a p-layer by applying forward voltage. Here, a device emitting the energy in light form is substantially an LED.
A nitride semiconductor generally has high thermal stability and wide band-gap energy and, thus, attracts great interest in development of light elements and high output electronic elements. Specifically, blue, green and/or UV light-emitting devices using nitride semiconductors are commercially available in a broad range of applications.
A light-emitting diode (hereinafter ‘LED’) package may be fabricated by preparing an LED on a substrate, separating an LED chip through die-separation as a sawing process, diebonding the LED chip to a package body, and wire bonding and molding, followed by testing the same.
The preparation of the LED chip and the packaging thereof proceed independently, in turn causing problems of requiring complex processes and/or several substrates.